finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-173.70.174.37-20120827022046
fd6 should be 2hrs: First it should start with a young Bludworth(idk how to spell it) The year would be 1970: He was on a bus accident when he heard a boy say the bus will crash killing everyone, only 5 people made it. Death Order: Dan, Lisa, Lauren, Bludworth, and Kyle. Bludworth skip his death when a bus almost ran over him, Then Kyle died. Thats when he found out you can live when you skip someone's death. The next day there was a huge storm and it cause his house to catch a little fire his neighbor help him to stop the fire but Bludworth had gone mad and he grab his neighbor and broke his neck, then the weather had gone calm the fire vanish. Thats when he knew by taking a person's live you'll have the rest of their days. Present: Highschoolers are in a cafeteria when suddendly the kitchen catchs fire but the staff doesn't notice since they are serving lunch. Theirs a huge explosion and the whole school is in fire. Everyone is in panic and start running, Trevor trips and is killed by students and staff mem who ran over him. Katie and Milly ran to the exit but the ceiling crushes some students and them. Ms. Johnson lead the student to safety but she opens a door and fire spreads burning her, Joseph and her students. Miranda Trips and falls through window and breaks her neck. Megan and Amber ran after seeing Miranda died, part of the ceiling falls and crushes Megan. Cody calls Amber but there was another explosion behind sending a thropy fly to Cody's eyes killing him. The explosion burn Valerian and made Amber fly against a wall breaking her jaw. Amber Jones: She is a sociable girl. She is Miranda's cousin. She has the vision. Valerian Rogers: He is an emo, He has a close relationship with Amber after the accident. He thanks her for saving his life. Cody Wayne: He is Amber's boyfriend, and a highschool football's player, he is friendly with Valerian since he is quite. Megan Williams: She is a honor roll student,she is arrogant. She thinks Amber should go to a mental hospital. Miranda Jones:She is Amber's cousin. She is Trevor's girlfriend. She is impulsive. Joseph Blake: He is a Chorus member. He is friendly and childlike. He calls Amber and Cody, mommy & daddy Ms.Johnson: She is the student's teacher, She consoles Amber after the accident. Milly Daniels: She is Katie's BFF. She is really sociable and she is the teacher's pet. Katie Romero: She is Milly's BFF. She is really sociable and childlike she has a crush on joseph. Trevor Hunt: He is a Highschool football player, he bullies joesph and valerian. He has a crush on Megan. Deaths: Trevor: He is lifting a weight when suddendly his cold water spills on him this made him jump and drops the weight breaking his trachea. He is the 1st survivor to die Katie: She is walking her dog when suddendly her dog starts chasing a cat that was on the way, she chases him and she is ran over by a van. She is the 2nd survivor to die. Milly: she is at her pool, she swims underwater when suddendly the wind blew making her dad's tool fall on the pool switch making the pool close. She goes back, noticing the pool was closed she tries to catch up to the mat but the pool was completely close, she drowned. She is the 3rd survivor to die. Ms. Johnson: She is talking to Amber when suddendly her neighbor who lives upstair puts full volume. She takes the elevator but it fails and goes down six stories it crushes Ms.Johnson. She is the 4th survivor to die. Joseph: he is playing in the computer when suddedly his drink spills on the computer, this makes the computer blows throwing glass that slice his throath and face. he is the th survivor to die Miranda: She went to a meeting with amber and the rest of the survivor she was driving her dad's car when suddendly she saw a kid she turn the car and went straight to a fence that went throught her chest. She is the 6th survivor to die. Cody: Megan had gone insane when she know how to get rid of the curse so she was trying to hunt Amber when she knew she was in a factory. She started cursing and went against amber with a knife but Cody got in the way and got killed by her. Cody is the 7th survivor to die. Megan: After knocking out valerian she went after Amber. Amber went to the second floor but she trip, Megan found her and was about to kill amber but got push by valerian and fell to her death. Megan is the 8th survivor to die. Bludworth: He was chasing down Amber and Valerian with a gun, Amber and Valerian hide but he found them, as he was about to kill them before he did anything Amber told him this was his last act, Suddendly a ligthing strike a tree making it fall on Bludworth. Amber and Valerian survived. or did they?